forever by your side
by hippychick1212
Summary: Rose and Scorpius love story and her nerves about telling her dad marraige law fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction at 3 o'clock in the morning

Joint written; hippychick1212 and

Chapter 1 nerves

Rose pov

As I sat on the rickety Hogwarts express my hand enveloped in his my heart beating a million miles a minute as we sped towards Kings Cross Station, the thought of my Dad had me frozen in fear. Scorpius' concerned voice brought me back with a reassuring squeeze of my hand as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Though he was thick and unsettling to most people it's worth breaking down the barriers to the warm heart underneath. Scors Dad after seeing the bad side of the second war changed his outlook on life and was very open-minded so telling him wouldn't be a problem, my dad on the other hand.

Every year I come home from hogwarts he asks me how much I hate Scorpius Malfoy the problem this year after an unstable friendship I found something out…. I don't hate Scorpius in fact I think I might love him. His smile, the way it lights up a room, his laugh a rich beautiful sound, and his hair how it falls in his face I think I would be more mental if I didn't love him.

The rain is pouring down the window as the fields few by; I rested my head on his shoulder and asked.

"What are you gonna tell your dad?" .He just smiled and said

"'That this really annoying girl has been following me around and I just can't shake her off, what should I do daddy".

"Really" I replied with an evil smile, well what if that girl ignored you all summer and didn't write at all. He just laughed and said

"Id visit her grave after her father kills her."

"if he killed me who buried me?" I asked

"I might consider it because I am a totally awesome boyfriend"

"so you're admitting I'm not just following you around!" on the spur of the moment I jumped up on my seat and did a totally awesome dance.

"you're crazy bambi!" and he starts dancing with me, I laugh at my nickname he gave to me after I insisted we watch the movie ….at least ten times! And I am very ashamed to say I cried.

Eventually we get tired of dancing around and looking like we escaped off the mental ward in saint mungo's, oh well.

I fall on the floor and he lands on top of me he says

"I wish we could stay here forever" I say

"forever is a long time" but then he says

"not if I spend it by your side" and I fell in love a little bit more. He leaned in and painfully slowly he lowers his lips to mine and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

Suddenly the train stops….

OH SHIT! I have to tell my dad.

REVIEW and you will get another chapter if not….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2 crazy ranting and bags under my eyes

We are dedicating this chapter to Connie our granny and meggzy101 thanks for all the support

Rose pov

I found my mum in the mess of people at the station the only thing to stop me bursting into tears was Scorpius hand in mine. Hugo and my two-year-old sister Grace were with her but thank Merlin my dad must have been at work. (Wish he could stay there). Wouldn't it be great never have to tell him , shit mum was talking to me wonder what she said.

"Rose, Rose are you even listening to me? Sometimes I think the older they are the more heedless they get!" oh great I'm only off the train two minutes and she's already giving out. Merlin's balls does she ever stop?! I missed so much of her rant I didn't bother to start listening I was daydreaming looking over her shoulder and I saw aunt Blathnaid collecting her quadruplets Summer, Spring, Autumn and Winter aged 14. Her younger children Rain 9, India 7, Hazel 5 and Jasmine 2. Her and uncle Harry were a bit like hippies and didn't really believe in contraception her stomach swollen again in pregnancy.

By now mum had given up talking to me and was chatting to Scorpius….wait what! Chatting to Scorpius success! Yes I probably looked kinda odd dancing round the station. Oh well. Come on Rose now's the time grow a set and tell your mother.

"Hey mum" I started kinda afraid but it was mum she wasn't too bad. Wait she was ignoring me, IGNORING ME! Gathering all the air in my lungs

"HEY MUM." I shouted. She jumped around and glared at me a hand on her chest oh I'd given her a fright phooey damn it now.

"Mum you know Scorpius? Right?" I asked

"Yes, me and his father were…. emm…your father and his father… , your dad and I know his father.

"Yeah well" I start but mums off talking to Scor about study tips she read off witch weekly. I took a deep breath and it all came out in a rush "Mum Scorpius and I are together, well we have been for a while now, and I know you and dad might not approve but I love him and If you tried to keep us apart it would break my heart so please don't be mad and let dad avada kedavra his ass cause he has such a nice bum and oh mum just please don't kick me out of the house or get uncle Harry to lock me up in azkaban, cause its cold and dark and I'll get bags under my eyes and Victoire said no one likes a girl with bags and…"

"Rose calm down," mum interrupted me what, why? Maybe her mind is made up and I'm just confusing her with the facts! Oh holy shit she hates him cause of some stupid family feud….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Rose, honey Scorpius seems like a lovely young man, and anything that happened with his father is not his fault, is in the past.

"Does Dad feel that way?" I asked

"Lets go home," she said without looking me in the eye…

Review please or we will avada kedavra youw ass…thanks for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chap 1

This chapter is dedicated to Lassie, Benjy, and Dog the dog R.I.P! ( a girls best friend) and all our reviewers you guys are amazing also Hugo is seventeen grace is two and rose is 15

CHAP: 3 –Exploding cats and crying princesses

The drive home wasn't too long mum started quizzing me on every aspect of our relationship e.g. how far? Not too far. (His hand up my shirt). Did he treat me like a princess? Answer NO because I'd whack him upside his head if he waited on me hand and foot but yes he does make me feel like the prettiest girl alive. All these answers delighted my overly enthusiastic mother. All too soon we pulled into the snow-covered drive. I saw the Christmas tree in the living room window and our cat Crookshanks moping around in the snow. It's so weird he loves it it's like he knows if he doesn't play with it now it'll be gone soon. But mum doesn't let him in if he's covered in snow.

"If I get your bag you get Grace" mum shouted from the front oh great well why couldn't Hugo get her because he's mummy's adorable little angel oh well. Ewwww yuck she's covered in? What is that? Yoghurt or something?

"Disgusting Grace absolutely awful?" why do I rant to a two year old?

"Yummy yoggie wosie" she blathered smearing some on my face! LOVELY

I walked into the house with Grace on my hip and smelled apple tart and cinnamon, probably granny weasley cause mums a god-awful cook. Oh well maybe if she's here dad won't kill me too much? Or too painfully?

Turns out granny wasn't there but she did make the apple tart (thank you Merlin) I brought grace over to the sink and grabbed a cloth to clean her up I swear to God she looked like nobody's child. I HELPED mum make dinner when I say help I mean I made dinner she stirred. Dad walked in as I was dishing up I swear to god it's like that man has a seventh sense just for food.

"Welcome back princess" dad came over and gave me a hug that'd break your ribs god you'd think he was trying to kill me already.

"Don't call me princess it's embarrassing" I moaned and handed him a steaming plate of spaghetti. Just then Mum came in and said

"Rose has got some exiting news to tell you Ronald"

"Did you beat that awful Scorpius in the Christmas tests baby? I bet you did" Dad asked.

"Aren't you going to tell him about a certain boy Rose?" mum says.

"Boy what boy?" dad shouts standing up and taking out his wand. Mum stands up too and screams

"Put your wand away!" dad shouts back red in the face and starting to scare me

"Oh I know where I want to put this wand right up his…"

"Wight up his wheyure daddy" lisps Grace. He calms down and looks over

"Right up his nose" Grace begins to giggle pointing at her nose.

"NAME I need a NAME right now Missy!" dad said missy ooooh I'm in trouble.

"horhius altoy" I muttered but dad wasn't in the mood

"GIVE ME A NAME ROSE" I gave in he'd find out anyway he wasn't an auror for nothing

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I shouted oh dads not the only one who can get mad.

Dad's hand was shaking his wand pointing at me then BOOM in an explosion of orange fur Crookshanks exploded.

"RONALD" mum screamed

"You killed the cat" dad went pale mum had that cat since she was like thirteen. He turns back to me and says

"You are never allowed to see that boy ever again! Am I clear?"

"I hate you!" I screamed

"I hate you you're the worst dad in the world you can't do this, I LOVE him he means everything to me." Tears pouring down my face as dad said

"If you keep going out with him you can leave you know where the door is!" I couldn't believe it I screamed back

"Well if it was a choice I'd pick him over you every time!" I run out the door towards my room but trip on the steps and wait there crying like in those sappy Disney movies"

From the kitchen I can hear mum

"Look what you've done now Ronald!"

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 4 a letter and an apology

Rose pov

I cried and cried until I had no tears left. How could my Dad be so insensitive? It's almost like he's never been in love. I wish he could accept it but even if he can't I won't stop seeing Scorpius, I need Scorpius like I need air to breathe I love him with all my heart. It's like he completes me, I don't fully feel like myself unless he's around. Grow up Rose I thought to myself. How old am I throwing myself on the floor crying when I don't get my way, if you're going to cry why won't you get up and bawl yourself stupid in the privacy of your own bedroom like a sane person?

I pulled myself up and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my jumper, I rubbed my legs where strange bruises had formed from throwing myself onto the staircase. I could hear my mother screaming at dad about his insensitivity and dad screaming back I didn't catch many of the actual words except for tart and scarlet woman I couldn't believe my dad thought so little of me.

I walked upstairs to my room and I was comforted by the familiar bambi bedclothes and my lamp shaped like the globe, when I was seven I was fascinate by the world and all the different countries and to this day I could tell you the capital of nearly every country in the world. What surprised me was Scorpius' owl, Flame, sitting on my window sill clutching a big fat letter in her beak. I walked across the faded red carpet and took the letter giving the owl a treat and a pat on the head I sent her on her way. I threw myself onto my bed and broke the Malfoy seal holding the letter closed

_Hey Bambi _

_ I told my parents God I was sweating I was really scared but then I thought of you and how brave you needed to be to tell your Dad at least my parents don't care I was only nervous of telling them I was dating full stop. I hope your father wasn't too harsh on you I know your mum seemed to like me, or was that just me? My dad told me he didn't care what your surname is, but warned me that if you're anything like you're mum you've got a mean right hook, but I seriously don't want to know how he knows that._

_Long story short it's my birthday tomorrow and it wouldn't be right if I didn't see you so tomorrow evening I will be over at 6 o'clock to take us to a fancy restaurant, my dad's treat_

_Just remember rose I love you I know we're always fighting but:_

_Don't worry when I argue with you,_

_Worry when I stop_

_Because it means I'll have nothing left to fight for._

_But if it's a fight for you I'll always win because I've got the most beautiful motivation in the world, A Rose_

_Love Scorpius_

Tears were running down my face when I closed the letter I knew the reason for the fight with my dad I couldn't bear the thought of not being allowed love Scorpius it killed me to think my dad might stop me.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I quickly put the letter away my Dads head poked around the door. Oh brilliant.

"Rose" he knocked at the door. I blatantly ignored him

"Rosie please I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that I'm willing to talk really please" he walked in and sat on the bed.

"Dad I love him I don't know why but he loves me too!" I said hoping for him to have a less rabid reaction. But his mouth was open like a fish he looked surprised? And incredibly stupid….but what can you do?

"You don't why? I do! He loves you because you're beautiful and smart and funny and quirky and grown up. You're not a baby anymore and I'll have to deal with that and I am. I'm not over the moon but I shouldn't have reacted so badly. Now let's go order a takeaway?" I smiled then I laughed than I ran down stairs shouting

"First one down gets to pick the restaurant" and for all the heartache he put me through I picked the Thai restaurant he cursed to the pits of hell. When I got downstairs mum was cleaning the remains of poor crooks off the walls and I felt so sorry for her.

I phoned in our order and threw myself down on the couch after putting bambi in the DVD player and my Dad flopped next to me and life felt more or less normal.

Well…..define NORMAL?

REVIEW


End file.
